The Evil Log Attacks Konoha!
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: Evil Log. Attacking Konoha. Super Funny. Please leave reviews!


THE EVIL LOG ATTACKS KONOHA!!!

"Yawn...that was a good nap," Naruto said to himself.

"Wait. Why is it dark outside? It's only 3:00! WTF IS GOING ON HERE? IT'S NOT DAYLIGHT SAVING TIME I KNOW THAT FOR A FACT!" Naruto shouted.

And then…

"NARUTO GET THE HELL OUT HERE!" Sasuke shouted.

"WTF IS GOING ON???" Naruto asked running out his door.

"It's THE GIANT, EVIL, SELFISH, UGLY, DAMNED, BASTERD, COLDHEARTED, DEMON, MILK CARTON-HATING- "Sasuke said until he was cut off by the …um…whatever he just said log hitting him through the wall.

"OK THAT'S IT LOG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME!!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke drew a demon wind shuriken and threw it at the log but…

3 seconds later…

"Ow…I can't feel my legs…" Sasuke said.

"Um Sasuke?" Naruto asked him. "YOU LEGS HAVE BEEN DISLOCATED FROM YOUR BODY!!!"

"Oh. That's why I can't feel them."

"Now I shall fight the log!" Naruto said

3 seconds later…

"OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

"I………DON'T MIND………"

"IT'S PARIS HILTON'S ALBUM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"He is too strong I must kill it with this!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke grabbed a grenade.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA DIE LOG!!!" Sasuke shouted and threw the grenade at it.

But unfortunately… the log had a reflector shield. So the grenade landed on Naruto.

"WTF? OH CRAP!"

KABLOOM

"Cool! Naruto exploded!" Kiba said.

"Wait. Why are you here? "Sasuke asked.

"Um…the writer wrote me here," Kiba said crossing his arms.

Yes I did.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ON HIS SIDE???" Naruto asked.

"Aw. He didn't explode,"

"Clone. Duh," Naruto said.

"Wait. Where did the log-"

WHAM

"YAY! SASUKE JUST GOT HIT BY A BULDOZER!!!"

"OK THAT'S IT!!! LOG PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Sasuke shouted.

So Sasuke took out a chainsaw. And the log well…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

But the log didn't die.

"What?" Sasuke yelled.

Yeah um about that…

BVROOOOOOOOOOOOOM BVROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF TEA AND BISCUTS!!! RUN!!!"

Hahaha. Oh. Ouch. SASUKE GET OUT OF THE CHAISAW!!!

"Um Naruto? What is Sasuke doing now?" Sakura asked.

"Well…"

"OH GOD THE PAIN!!! OW!!!"

"You don't want to know."

"GASP SASUKE IS GETTING TORN APPART BY THAT CHAINSAW HOLDING LOG!!! …GO LOG!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Moo."

"KAKASHI GET OUT OF THIS STORY. YOU ARE NOT IN IT!!!" Naruto screamed.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Moo?" the log said.

"Moo!"

"Moo moo?"

"Moo moo moo moo. Moo moo moo."

"MOO? MOO MOO MOO???"

"Moo."

"MOOMOOMOOMOO? MOO!"

"Moo moo moo."

"ENOUGH WITH THE MOO!"

"Tweet."

"OH MY GOD! LOG KILL KAKASHI!"

"Ok."

And so the log got a flamethrower/machinegun/bazzoka/missle launcher/ ultimate weapon thingy.

And about 5 minutes later…

"OH GOD I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE! MY EYES THEY BURN WITH THE BLOOD!!!" Naruto screamed.

And that is the end.

"No its not!!!" 

Oh shut up Ranmaru. You work in a curry shop. Haha. Curry.

"I like curry!"

Maybe…maybe not…

"Ok then…"

What are you going to do? Wait. Oh no… No no… OH CRUD!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

NO MORE JESEY MCARTNEY SONGS!!!

"Whatever"

Thank god.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD COOKIE!!!

"COOKIE???"

OH SNAP RUN!!!

The End


End file.
